Ben 10: Gwen 11: The First Adventure
by Sciencefictionsquirrel
Summary: What happens when Gwen gets a newer, more advanced, more powerful omnitrix? Rated T to be safe. BenGwenOC triangle. Chapter 9 up! Tell me your favorite member of the team! ON HIATUS
1. Gwen 11 is born!

Ben was engaged in heated combat with a few robot drones that were trying to retrieve, not only his Omnitrix, but also a strange package that had shot out of the sky. It was such a funny sight, seeing him as Gray Matter sitting on a broken drone's blaster turret and firing away at a few of the other drones.

Gwen slowly inched her way towards the small probe that had crash-landed nearby. It opened up much like the one that had held Ben's Omnitrix had, and then Gwen gave a small cry when the device inside jumped onto her wrist. She took a look at it, then, just as she realized that it was another Omnitrix, one of the drones shot her in the back. She felt the sting of a low-power energy blast. Her hand fell onto her wrist, and then she was shocked to discover that she was morphing into some strange new alien.

When the transformation was complete, she resembled a large, distinctly female werewolf, complete with draconic/batlike wings. She launched herself at the drones, which were now attacking a demorphed Ben. She swung one of her fists into a drone, and was suprised to see the drone simply shatter into a bunch of sparking pieces of metal.

Ben stood, simply gaping at his cousin as she tore a drone apart, then she impaled the remaining drone on one of her wingtips, sending it flying into a tree and destroying it.

"Okay, Gwen, you can stop now." Ben said, but Gwen was too caught up in the heat of the moment to stop. She smashed a tree trunk in, then, as the watch began to blink red, she launched herself at Ben, intent on biting his head off in her primal fury. However, in mid-leap, she changed back to normal, and, instead of engulfing Ben's head, she found herself lip-locked with him.

Just as Granpa Max came into the clearing, Ben and Gwen hastily separated themselves, pretending to be brushing their clothes off to hide what had just happened, and, although neither of them would admit it for a while yet, both of them had secretly enjoyed those two seconds of being lip-locked.

"What's going on here?" Granpa Max asked, worried. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Gwen said, elbowing Ben. A second later, Ben said, "Nope, nothing at all, besides the fact that Gwen got an Omnitrix and totally kicked robot drone butt!" Granpa Max looked at Gwen, who cautiously raised her arm to show the black-and-red watch. "I don't know what happened." she said, then paused to look around before continuing, "I just stood by a probe that had crashed, and then it opens up and jumps at my wrist, a drone hits me in the back, I hit the Omnitrix, and then I transform into a large werewolf with batlike wings and find myself destroying robot drones like they were tissue paper." Granpa Max looked at her with a sort of suprised looked on his face. "Well, we'd better get back to the campsite." he said, taking Ben in one hand and Gwen in the other. And so began the adventures of Ben 10 and Gwen 11.


	2. The Omnitrix's Powers, part 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the related items. I do, however, own the heroes that are on Gwen's Omnitrix. I also own Tyrill the crazed psycho-ferret-like alien, who has yet to appear.

Oh, and I also plan to keep the BenxGwen pairing, so, if you don't like that, tough luck! That is all!

"Guys, I think I've figured out how this thing operates. It functions along most of the same lines as Ben's, but, whereas Ben's Omnitrix's genetic bonding sequence is incapable of handling the differences that separate the male physiology from the female physiology, as we learned from the incident with Vorlix, this one seems to be capable of handling both physiologies. It also seems to have 11 forms, not ten, like Ben's. I think that this one is far more advanced and sophisticated." Gwen said, popping the top back onto her Omnitrix, because her's seemed to be designed to have its near-microscopic parts repaired and replaced manually. She had just spent the past five hours on the road cooped up in the RV studying her Omnitrix and performing various tests. She pressed a small green button on the side of the fully extended face of her Omnitrix, and a full-color, high-resolution holographic projection of the werewolf-like creature appeared. Gwen touched another button, and the image changed to something that looked like a large gorilla with a serpentine neck and head and blades at the wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees.

"Awesome! Gwen, go back to the first one, the werewolf thing." Ben said. Gwen reluctantly obeyed, hitting what was essentially the back button. The Werewolf thing reappeared, and Ben said, "That, my dear friends, is Silverwolfdevil. Now, go back to the second one, which I hereby dub Bladeserpent." Gwen did what Ben asked, then Ben said, "Okay, I want to see what other awesome forms you have on that thing." Gwen moved to the third form, which resembled Upgrade in all aspects except one: an area that was zoomed in on and shown in a small circle revealed that it was made of nanobiots, or nano-biological robots, that seemed to incorporate some kind of crystal-based transforming ability that allowed the nanobiots to take any form that the whole entity desired to get a task done, as well as allowing the whole entity to shapeshift as well as interface with any technology-based object. "Awesome! That one'll have to be Technomorph!" Ben declared, then said, "Go on to the next one!"

Gwen, however, had decided that she didn't like Ben's attitude. She turned the Omnitrix's projector off, turned the dial, then pressed down on it. "Ben, say hello to Speedemon!" she said, turning into something that resembled a Velociraptor except on a much smaller scale. Before Ben knew what was happening, he found himself tied up in some sort of sticky threadlike substance similar to spider silk. Gwen -still Speeddemon- leaned back, balancing on her tail, wiping a thick, threadlike residue from her snout. "Zhhhaaat'sss vhaaat chyooou geet feeerr trrying tooo bosss meee haround!" she said, tapping the Omnitrix, which had appeared on Speedemon at the base of the neck, and she returned to normal.

A few minutes later, Ben, struggling to get free from the sticky substance, gave a cry of "Yes!" as the spider-silk-like substance dissolved. "Gwen, I am so gonna get you for this!" Ben said, storming to his area of the RV.

A few seconds later, Gwen yelled, "Ben, stop messing with my Omnitrix!" Ben had turned into Gray Matter and was pressing buttons on Gwen's Omnitrix, causing some very interesting effects, such as Gwen turning into what looked like Speeddemon crossed with Technomorph and Silverwolfdevil. Gwen finally managed to smack Ben into the wall, causing him to go from Gray Matter back to regular Ben. She then corrected the situation and turned back into normal.

Grandpa Max said, "Look, I know you two don't like each other, but that's no reason to wage war on each other like that now that Gwen has her own Omnitrix. Let's just try to get along."

Ben said, "Okay, I'll try." Gwen nodded and said, "I'll try to get along as well." She then said, "Ben, would you like to see the rest of my forms?"

Ben nodded his head and said, "Yes!" Gwen activated the projector again and showed Ben Speeddemon and then moved on to what looked like a giant Amoeba. The power description said that it grew stronger every time it engulfed something. "Okay, that one is Amoeba." Ben said, then added, "Hey, what gives?" as Gwen's Omnitrix seemed to shut down. When he looked at Gwen, she was fast asleep.

"I think that Gwen's Omnitrix has some abilities that drain her strength. It may be that her Omnitrix requires energy provided by the host, that is, the person it's attached to. The reason for her being asleep could be that her metabolism is being worked to the maximum to support both herself and the Omnitrix." Grandpa Max said

A/N: The incident with Vorlix is where Ben's Omnitrix was ripped off of him and Gwen managed to get it onto her before Vorlix managed to escape with it.


	3. Omnitrix's Powers, P2, and Revelations

After another five hours of research, this time at a campsite, Gwen and Ben ((Because Gwen was also studying Ben's Omnitrix)) had finally come to three rather interesting conclusions. Their first conclusion was that Gwen's Omnitrix really only had ten set forms, and the eleventh was any combination of the other ten. Conclusion number two was that Gwen's Omnitrix had the opposite ionized particle charge of Ben's, so, if the rules of magnetism still applied to alien technology, the two could attract each other and combine their individual abilities and forms. The final conclusion was that Gwen's Omnitrix's transformation time limit depended on Gwen's own energy levels.

"Man, this thing is _advanced!_" Gwen said, looking at the symbiotic, biotechnological life-form that had attached itself to her wrist. That was another conclusion: that _both_ Omnitrixes were pinnacle achievements in the field of biotechnology: sentient, living, biomechanical ((Part organic, part mechanical)) pieces of technology.

"No kidding." Grandpa Max said. Then Grandpa Max said, "Remember, after that last encounter with Vilgax, even though you'd think that he couldn't possibly have survived being trapped on an exploding ship, he's a very stubborn and persistent alien. He won't give up his hold on life so easily. He was even stronger during that last encounter than he was when I fought him for the first time, and he was pretty strong back then. Whatever you do, don't get overconfident. That's the first step towards your downfall."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"It means that you don't want to get too confident in your abilities, because overconfidence leads to carelessness, and carelessness can lead to a fatal mistake." Max said.

Gwen poked her head up from the holographic, three-dimensional image on her Omnitrix, which she had just realized had taken a sample of Ben's DNA from his Omnitrix and was comparing hers with his. "Guys, this Omnitrix must be malfunctioning. It's comparing my DNA with Ben's, and the holographic image says that the two samples have too many differences where there should be similarities for us to be cousins."

Grandpa Max sighed, and then said, "The Omnitrix isn't wrong. You and Ben aren't related. You see, just before I retired, which, to tell the truth, wasn't that long ago, one of my friends and his wife were killed in the final battle with Vilgax. Just before they died, they made me promise to look after their two-year-old daughter. That was you, Gwen, except they called you Anna back then. The last thing they said was that they wanted your name changed to Guenevere, after the wife of King Arthur.

They had hidden the key to a genetically encoded secret hidden in your DNA inside the first and middle names of your birth name and wanted to keep it hidden. Those two names were Annabelle Viara. The key they had hidden could only be revealed when your DNA was combined with the very Omnitrix that you now have. It was designed by Vilgax to be used as a last resort in case he was going to lose. However, your parents had done something that would keep Vilgax away from it: They jettisoned the pod that your Omnitrix was in on a course that would make it look like it had crashed into the Sun, when in fact it was slingshot around the sun and into the asteroid belt, where it stayed until it detected Ben's Omnitrix's activation, then it began to head towards Earth, and it's pod was programmed to head for the spot where Ben's Omnitrix was last activated before it's programming made it speed up and get here faster.

By the end of this revelation, Ben and Gwen were staring at Grandpa Max in amazement. Ben, suddenly realizing that he didn't have to hide his feelings for Gwen any longer, said, "Y'know, Gwen, I've always felt attracted to you as more than a cousin."

Gwen smiled, then replied, "It's always been the same way with me, Ben."

"Hold on just one second." Grandpa Max said, then continued, "You two have always been in love with each other?" Ben and Gwen just nodded, and Max continued, "Well, it's just as well. Just don't do anything beyond kissing and cuddling. Ever. Well, at least until you're 18."

"Gotcha!" Ben and Gwen said simultaneously, then the two of them pulled out a chess set and were going against each other behind the RV, where they had lit a small campfire. Max said a hurried excuse about having to check on the small, yapping chihuahua that they had bought as a guard dog, then quickly walked away and went into the RV, looking out the window at the two preteens. The two of them had been playing for an hour, and the game wasn't finished yet, but then Ben finally succeeded in checkmating Gwen.

"Good game, ben." Gwen said, kissing Ben's cheek.


	4. Arrival & The Briefing, part 1

A/N: I still don't own Ben 10, and I also need to give you a key to understanding the system I use with parentheses. Here it is: (&) In-fanfic information, ((&)) Out-of-fanfic information

A few days after Grandpa Max's revelation about Gwen's past, the trio of alien-hunters was on their way to another "safe point," as Grandpa Max called the places where the organization he'd worked for had established facilities. This one was in the Rocky Mountains, and they were pushing the van to its limits trying to get there because they had gotten in a fight with a few drones while the three of them were heading for the Grand Canyon early that morning. They had immediately adjusted their course to a more northward route so that they would reach the nearest safe point, which happened to be in the northern Rockies, as soon as possible. Ben and Gwen had been training since they had adjusted their course. At the moment, the two of them were both in human form and sweating profusely. Grandpa Max had been insistent that, until they reached the base, the two of them stay in human form or their smaller forms. Ben was in a tank top and shorts complete with a full set of padding so that he wouldn't get hurt while Gwen was in almost the same attire except for the fact that she was wearing a bare-midriff tank top that she had gotten from a thrift store. Gwen ducked Ben's punch and delivered a kick to his stomach, causing Ben to double over before swinging his leg under Gwen's, causing her to fall to the ground. She smiled before swinging her leg under Ban's, causing him to trip as well. Her smile widened as she said, "Had enough, Ben?" as she stood up, extending her hand to help Ben up.

Ben grinned, took her hand, began pulling himself up, then said, "No way!" as he swept his leg under Gwen's and dropped her back to the floor.

When Gwen said, "Okay, Ben, you win," he pulled her to her feet and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go get showered and changed. You can have the bathroom first." Ben said, and Gwen accepted, heading to the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, she emerged and Ben went in. He came out fifteen minutes later as well, and then, no more than five minutes later, Grandpa Max pulled up to a cave entrance, got out of the RV, and walked over to a sign that said, "Warning! Endangered bears inside! Do Not Disturb!". He pressed on a small piece of the thick wooden sign that had a grain that didn't quite match that of the rest of the sign. It slid inward and upward, revealing a small keypad. Grandpa Max punched in a code, and then the cave entrance shimmered and disappeared, leaving a metal door that was sliding open. Grandpa Max got into the RV and drove it through the opening. When they were inside of the hangar, a scanning device lowered from the ceiling and scanned the RV before beeping and saying, "Identity confirmed. Max, old buddy, why didn't ya stop by to say goodbye to your old computerized buddy B.R.A.I.N.E.(Bio-Robotic Artificial Intelligence that Needs Education) before ya retired and hung me out to dry and suffer from deteriorating circuitry?" in a voice that conveyed indignance at being ignored. "I see ya brought the grandkids along too? Hang on, why are you here when you're officially retired? Command Central said that they were expecting you here at the Rockies base, but that's all. Oh, yeah, before I forget, General Meltdown ((An inside joke, which you will understand in a few minutes))'s here to see ya! He says that an 'official reinstating of Ol' Kicker of Alien Behinds Max as well as the deputizing of his traveling companions, followed by a complete briefing on the situation, is in order.' Don't ask me what that means; I don't speak Advanced Meltdownian in the fifty-ninth dimension times seventy-three divided by _x_ to the eighth power times two plus Basic Military Jargon to the fifth power divided by sixteen plus three times _n _to the ninety-fifth power divided by three plus five times Advanced Military Jargon to the sixteenth divided by _y_ times three to the eight-thousandth((An inside joke that not even I understand)) plus one." B.R.A.I.N.E. said, and a small robot resembling a tank with arms and a holo-projector on top of the turret came out of a small alcove. The holographic projection was one of a human head that seemed to be attached to the projector. "Hello, everyone. I am B.R.A.I.N.E., or Bio-Robotic Artificial Intelligence that Needs Education. I am pleased to meet you. I assume that all is in order?" the machine asked.

"I'm sorry about that. Wait a minute! Meltdown felt that the matter was of sufficient importance to come down here and conduct the briefing himself?" Max asked, amazed that his former commanding officer felt it necessary to leave the Starlab space station where he spent most of his time to conduct the official procedures that preceded the sanctioning of any offensive action.

"Hey, I don't interpret the news! I just deliver it." B.R.A.I.N.E. said, shaking his holographic head.

About five hours later, after everything had been taken care of and Ben and Gwen had been given temporary clearance to remain on-base, they gathered in a briefing room along with, in order from left to right, B.R.A.I.N.E. , a tall, thin lady with angular features and glasses, a short, stocky-but not fat- man with an eye patch and a scar cutting through the eye patch and running down his cheek and neck to where it disappeared into his uniform, a smaller version of B.R.A.I.N.E. minus the holoprojected head, instead containing a vocalizer which interpreted electrical impulses and translated them into sound, and bulked up with several different weapons, and what looked like a massive warthog on two legs.

"Ben, Gwen, you've already met B.R.A.I.N.E., and, running from left to right, this is Colonel Battleaxe, General Meltdown, T.A.I.W.I.P.I., or Troubled Artificial Intelligence With Intense Personality Issues, and T'thar'il'i'nia'n'is, the Supreme ArchGeneral of the Voltronian Imperial First Fleet, whom you may call T'thar." Max said. B.R.A.I.N.E said, "'Sup, dudes, dudette?", Battleaxe nodded to Ben and Gwen individually, General Meltdown saluted them, T.A.I.W.I.P.I. mumbled a greeting, and T'thar bared his teeth in what was obviously a smile and touched his right shoulder with his left fist and brought it down to the left side of his waist, dropped it to his side, then clenched his right hand, touching it to his left shoulder and bringing it down to the right side of his waist and dropped it to his side.

Ben and Gwen saluted Battleaxe and Meltdown, nodded and said, "Hi." to T.A.I.W.I.P.I., and returned T'thar's gesture as best they could. T'thar, speaking in the broken English that came from learning an alien language meant for a different form of mouth instead of using the easier path of an automatic translator, said, "Not return same . . . gesture when greeting, but do this-" and he demonstrated the proper response, which was basically locking your fingers together, turning them so that the palms faced outwards, and then cracking your knuckles.

"Everyone, the first order of business is what to do with Ben and Gwen, who have both been the recipients of pieces of alien technology known as 'Omnitrixes'. It has come to my attention that, since Ben first got his hands on his Omnitrix, the three of them have dealt Vilgax a crippling blow by destroying his ship with him on it. Initial reports say that there is no way that Vilgax, even enhanced as he was, could have survived, but we can not count on it being true. We can expect to encounter him again sometime in the near future."

To be continued!

A/N: The longest chapter yet! 50 reviews will keep Ben and Gwen from being in the same bed together in the next chapter, so review away! That's just 11 more reviews, people, and I want to be at a minimum of 100 reviews by chapter ten, which means that I would like to be at fifty before I post chapter five!


	5. Briefing part 2 & Training Camp Arrival

A/N:I do not own Komodo, he is the property of my brother, who is Toon Fusion on this site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'thar looked at Ben and Gwen, and then said, "What . . . about training . . . camp for . . . superhuman . . . soldiers?" 

Ben and Gwen looked at T'thar, bewildered. Grandpa Max had never said anything about a superhuman training camp.

"What training camp?" they said simultaneously.

T'thar stared at them, confused. He had never thought that his old friend Max, who had destroyed countless alien menaces that would have turned life on Earth into a living hell had they been allowed to succeed,would keep it a secret from his grandchildren after he had contacted the agency explaining that he had told his grandchildren about his alien-fighting career. "You mean that . . . your grandsire . . . did not tell you . . . about the training . . . camp? It is a place where . . . those with . . . paranormal . . . abilities are sent to . . . train and hone their . . . abilities." he said, looking at Grandpa Max.

"Okay, it's true, I didn't tell them about the camp because I hadn't had time to, and they don't belong at that training facility. Komodo would tear them apart. He's too hard on everyone. I still don't know how he made Darkwing Cabin Leader and then Camp Warlord at eight years old." Max said, then looked at Ben and Gwen, sighing. "The training camp is farther up the mountains. It's a government facility where those with superhuman powers are sent to train. Those who are too abnormal to fit in with humans in any way are allowed to stay at the camp, where everyone is accepted. They usually select the recruits at about ten years old, when most powers begin to manifest themselves, but Komodo, the guy who keeps the camp running, was displaying incredible abilities at age three, so he was placed in the program. There are six weeks of basic training, followed by a six week evaluation period, during which they decide what rank you should be and then they assign you to a team, followed by ten four-week periods, during which further evaluation can be conducted. Occasionally, you may get shifted to a different team. The cabins are divided into a boys section and a girls section, but, until ten at night, interaction is allowed between the two sections." he said, looking at his two grandchildren.

"Cool! Let's go there!" Ben said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It seems . . . interesting." Gwen said, then added, "Let's try it out."

"It's settled, then." General Meltdown said, placing his hands palm-down on the table. "I will arrange for Ben and Gwen to be sent there immediately."

"I think I'll go along, too. You know, just to keep an eye on them." Grandpa Max said, standing up.

After Meltdown had made a few calls and arranged everything, he announced that, because they couldn't riskmaking a special trip because it would attract Vilgax's attention, the group would have totake the nextscheduledflight, which was intwo days,

Five hours later

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max's transport vehicle, a relatively flat, fusion-powered, oval-shaped disc with three plasma-flux-energy engines, quantum flux field disruptor cannons capable of reducing an object to subatomic particles by disrupting the bonds holding it together after storing the object's quantum field pattern, thereby allowing it to be restored at a later date, variable-phase particle emitters, tachyonic drives for deep-space travel, antimatter beam weapons that used magnetic confinement beams to keep the antimatter from coming into contact with normal matter until it hit the target, holographic emitters that allowed it to project an image of itself that would appear to get damaged to standard sensor arrays, and a cloaking device, slowly completed a vertical landing on a flat landing strip.

"Well, this is it." Max said, stretching after he got out. Ben and Gwen followed suit, then their mouths dropped open as they stared at the sight that greeted them: at least twenty large cabins, several large training fields, and a vast array of humans and humanoids standing there expectantly. One figure seemed to stand out from the rest. He stepped forward, holding out a hand.

"Hey, if it isn't Max the Alien Masher!" he said with a grin, and Gwen almost fainted. He looked to be 13 and fashioned a red jacket and brown, pointy hair. He wore brown baggy pants that were tucked into his pair of brown boots.

Max didn't seem to like this guy much but shook his hand anyway. "This is . . . Komodo, Camp Warlord and DarkWing Cabin leader." Max introduced him. Ben, right away, didn't like Komodo at all, while Gwen thought he looked dreamy.

"They are your grandkids, are they not?" Komodo asked as he took a look at Gwen and Ben. Max nodded but didn't seem comfortable. "Come You are in DarkWing cabin." Komodo explained and walked past the other kid's, who bowed and took off. They came to one of the cabins with a pair of bat like wings on the door.

They entered a rectangular room with a few bunks and a wall with a door in the middle. When Max wasn't looking, Ben attempted topush Komodo but to his surprise Komodo reacted with amazing agility and dodged the push, making Ben go head over heels to the floor. There was a blur and he was all of a sudden at Ben's side.

"Listen, kid, your playing with the big boys now." Komodo smirked. 


	6. Nicknames

It was a few hours later and Ben was planning to get back at Komodo for dodging his attack. He had been exploring the camp with Gwen but she left with a few girls an hour ago. Max was talking with the camp manager, Beetle, who was called that because he was very hard on everyone, including Komodo. However, Amy, one of the Darkwing cabin girls, had said that Komodo was the real person who ran the camp.

Komodo seemed to impress all the girls, including Gwen. With a sigh, Ben heaved himself to his cabin and found Gwen in there with Komodo and a few other people. Gwen was talking with a few girls about their boyfriends. Ben heard his name and grinned from ear to ear but that seemed to crash when he heard Komodo mentioned.

Komodo was talking with three other boys, each stuck out from Komodo. "Hey, Newbie." Komodo said and Ben walked over and sat on the floor, still mad at him. "I want you to meet Gecko." He started and a small, blond-haired boy raised his hand with a huge grin. "Croc." He continued and a tall boy with black hair raised his hand a little and didn't look too friendly. Last was Roadrunner, an English boy with slicked-back black hair and some glasses.

"What's with the names?" Ben questioned and got the same reply from three of the four people: Komodo was the person who had given them the nicknames. 

"Cool! I'll be Wolf!" Ben said, excited.

The four friends looked at Ben and then each other. "Cub." they all said at the same time and Ben was dumbfounded. "Your friend over therewith the orange hair, she's Vixen." Gecko said as he slurped his soda.

"What! Why does she get a cool nickname, and I'm stuck with 'Cub'!" Ben demanded, irritated.

"Well, you're new, you need to get used to the fact that your opinion isn't worth crap here, you're young, inexperienced, clueless, have almost as much intelligence as a mouse, and think the world revolves around you. And that's just for starters." Gecko said, grinning even more, if that was even possible, just before burstinginto alaughing fit that would put trained laughing hyenas to shame.

Komodo pulled out a communicator and, after activating it, said, "Darkwings, cabin meeting. I'd like to introduce the two newest Darkwings to everyone in the cabin."

TBC . . .

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I decided to insert a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter.


	7. Meeting the Team!

A/N: In this fanfic, caps and italics are correct. Oh, yeah, before I forget, from this chapter on, Croc will be using at least one curse word per paragraph. Once again, I don't own Ben 10. I just own the made-ups. Also, do yourselves a favor and don't repeat the language that Croc is using in front of your parents. They will smack your mouth so hard that it will sting for a week.

Five minutes after Komodo had made the announcement for a cabin meeting, Darkwing Cabin had a total of twelve people in it. There was Komodo, Croc, Gecko, Roadrunner, Ben, Gwen, Amy, one more guy, and four more girls.

Komodo said, "Cub, Vixen, you already know Croc, Gecko, and Roadrunner. However, you haven't been properly introduced to Wildcat, Fowl, Squirrel, Beaver, Hawk, and Tigress." he said, pointing to, in order, Amy, the other boy, who seemed to have powers similar to Upgrade, as demonstrated by the fact that he seemed to have been sucked into a portable video game and appeared on the screen, a girl with glasses who was reaching into a sack of peanuts with the shell still on, pulling them out, cracking them on her teeth, swabowing the insides, and spitting out the shells, a girl who had larger-than-normal front teeth and was chewing on a piece of wood while busily assembling what looked like a half-finished model of the interspatial hyperphase communications pulse transmitter beacon of the Inertios starship from the hit sci-fi series Star Voyage, which featured a starship that travelled through the galaxy fighting evil aliens, forging alliances, and generally having the adventure of a lifetime, a girl who was staring at Ben and Gwen, observing their every move, a girl who had two daggers, both in sheaths on either side of her waist, and a girl who was staring at Ben and Gwen, observing their every move.

Amy, now known as Wildcat to Ben and Gwen, said, "Hey, what's up?"

Fowl said, "Hey, those are some pretty fancy watches you've got. Where'd ya get them?"

Squirrel said, "You wanna be my friend, then give me peanuts."

Beaver said, "You like my **_working_** interspatial hyperphase communications pulse transmitter beacon-in-progress?"

Hawk said, "Hi.", then pulled out a notepad and began scribbling on it.

Tigress said, "'Sup, sexy?"

This caused Croc to intervene before Ben could reply by saying, "Ah, shuddup, Slut. We all know that you wanna be a damn whore that's as sexually promiscuous as a bitch dog that's on several thousand miligrams an hour of libido-enhancing drugs."

"You bastard, that's not true! You know that I just flirt with guys because I like to see their reactions!" Tigress shot back.

Ben and Gwen stared at Croc, then Ben said, "Where'd you learn to cuss like that?"

"I grew up with two drunk-as-hell parents who cussed at each other every five minutes." Croc said casually.

"Oh." Ben and Gwen said simultaneously.

Komodo said, "If you're gonna wander around, just be careful, Cub, Vixen. Things are gonna get ugly if you interact with the kids from CyberDragon cabin. They hate Darkwing cabin. It goes way back to when Croc was Camp Warlord. Something about Croc publically hitting on their leader and getting shot with a really big bullet as a consequence.

"He beats them every year in the camp-wide tournaments, however. Says that he does it to get back at them for shootin' the crap out of his shoulder."

Ben and Gwen stared at Croc, mouths open. Finally, Ben recovered enough to say, "Croc, you were Camp Warlord once?"

Croc nodded, then said, "I was a pretty damn good one, too. Then Komodo came along, and I reliquished the bad-ass title to him after he won the Sudden-Death tournament at age eight."

"Sudden death tournament?"Ben asked, confused.

"Yeah, the EXTREMELY bad-ass tournament/test that you can take. If you fail, you get sent back to the beginning of the damnably-easy basic training. If you win, you get a shitload of honors and training promotions. Komodo won it on his first try at age eight, the youngest person to ever win, but he was in such incredibly, extremely bad shape, that it's a huge suprise that he survived." Croc said, obviously annoyed that Ben didn't know what it was.

"Sweet! I'm gonna take it! When's the next one?" Ben asked, excited to see a chance to prove to Komodo, and Gwen, that he was a really skilled person who deserved a lot more respect than he got.

Komodo casually replied, "Six weeks. I'd get crackin', if I were you. You have to be in top condition to compete, and it gets really dangerous."

Ben laughed. "Dangerous? Ha! I've been in situations more dangerous than you ever have, or ever will be." he said cockily.

Komodo scoffed in and said, "Oh, yeah? Well, have you ever piloted a single-engine short-distance, ship-based, non-hyperspace-capable one-man fighter through an asteroid field in a star system in which the multiple suns had just exploded at relativistic sublight velocities reaching up to one million miles per minute? Or have you ever detonated five ultra-large supergiant stars in the same system simultaneously, shaping the blasts so that the matter and energy met in the middle of the pentagon formed by the layout of the stars and the plasma streamers connecting them, causing an interference pattern that resulted in the creation of a black hole so large that it destabilized the fabric of space, in turn causing a massive shockwave as it ripped space apart, trapping an entity of pure power so strong that it could have destroyed every civilization in the universe with a figurative snap of its fingers? Or have you ever faced the entity I just referred to with just a small fighter capable of firing quantum resonance torpedoes capable of causing a star to go supernova, which is responsible for the explosion I referred to? Or have you ever combatted Vilgax while using just a home-made mace made out of a pipe with nails for the spikes and won? Or, just out of curiousity, have you ever flown the same ship as I mentioned above down the spice mines of Kesslin Five Prime at high speed, narrowly avoiding certain destruction and blasting energy spiders with laser cannons so that you could harvest the absolutely purest spice in the universe directly to sell it for outrageously huge amounts of money at a later date?"

Ben's look of triumph changed into a look of confusion. "Huh?" was all he could say.

"I didn't think so." Komodo said casually, turning and walking off.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Ben asked.

Gecko said, "I don't know. No one knows."

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"He doesn't talk about it, and we don't ask. Last kid that did that got his face rearranged. And, though I hate to admit it, it was a major improvement."

"Who was the person who got his face rearranged?" Ben asked.

"Me." Gecko said, blushing.

"Whoa." Ben said, wincing. "Did it hurt?"

"Only after the first five months, then it faded to a dull ache. I still have trouble sleeping at night."

"Oh." Ben said, scared that Komodo would do the same thing to him.

Croc, meanwhile, had pulled out a BB gun and was shooting at a group of guinea pigs. "Yeah, you fuckers had better keep running! And stay out of my damn bed! Brian, Casey, Jean, you wimpy guinea pigs, I feed your damn mouths, I clean your damn cage, and I control your damn lives! I am the God that can choose whether to damn your puny, insignificant, worthless lives to hell or to let you live a life of ignorance, going about doing . . . well, damn borin' guinea pig things! Fuckin' obey me!"

Gwen asked, "You have pet guinea pigs?"

"So-fucking-what?"

"Well, I didn't think that you would have guinea pigs." Gwen said simply, followed by, "I'll take care of them. Just don't kill the poor things."

"Okay." Croc said.

A few minutes later, after Ben and Gwen had left, Croc walked over to Komodo and said, "So, what do you think we should do with the damnably pitiful whelps?Except for Vixen. She is hot!"

Komodo smiled. "I think that, tonight, we give the kids a proper initiation." Komodo said ominously.

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Yes, it is a cliffie! And, yes, I am trying to make some chapters longer by adding pointless, unnecessary crapola.


	8. The Initiation and Croc's Guns

Late at night, Ben and Gwen were awakened by Wildcat.

"Follow me, Cub, Vixen. I've got something to show you." she said.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other, then shrugged and said, "Okay." before following her.

As they approached the center of the camp, they could hear a strange chanting. It sounded like absolute gibberish.

"Oob-Gar, oon-clav eng bor-ok muloth! Ornt gal oov-gok forg-jal mutok! Vunt-trall, hur'kla mova! Chu-brolk mi alth mien-thall! Forn glak muk! Thi-al tur-chak muv-gralin toocha! Voosh-nok a-booga-booga! Gruk-mal, en thoksh blook!"

When they entered the area that was devoid of cabins and other things at the center of the camp, they were greeted by an unusual sight: a large fire blazing in a fire pit, surrounded by everyone in the camp, who were dancing in strange patterns. Komodo was sitting on a large throne made of what looked like bones, animal skins, and pieces of electronic stuff at the head of the circle, and Croc, who was standing just to the right of the throne,was dressed in what looked like reptile skins. When Komodo saw Amy with Ben and Gwen, he said, "Clear a path for our guests!"

Everyone immediately stopped dancing and cleared a path to Komodo. Amy walked in front of Ben and Gwen, leading them forward. When she reached the area in front of the throne, she said, "Warlord Komodo Dracos, I present to you Ben and Gwen Tennyson, two new cadets, who must be initiated into our ranks properly."

"Very well. Kneel before me, so that I may properly iniate you into the ranks of this camp." Komodo said calmly, then raised his voice and said, "As Warlord of this camp, I hereby decree that you, Ben Tennyson, and you, Gwen Tennyson, become known as Cub and Vixen, respectively. All who object, speak now and get punished for doubting my judgement, or forever hold your peace! Rise now, and accept your congratulations!"

When Ben and Gwen rose, Komodo said, "Croc the Reptile Ruler, do it!"

At this, Croc, Gecko, and Roadrunner leapt from their positions, grabbed Ben, and tied him up before dragging him off. In a single motion, Komodo then stepped from his throne, grabbed Gwen, and then pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, which made Gwen throw her arms around Komodo and return the kiss with equal passion.

The next day, Grandpa Max was walking around the camp when he heard noise coming from the area near the boys' bathroom. He walked in, then saw Gecko sitting in a chair reading a book. He recognized it as _The Return of the __Star of Darkness_, a gothic romance meets science fiction novel in which the characters were attempting to stop a weapon of mass destruction from destroying the universe for a second time. He walked over, grabbed Gecko by the collar, then asked, "What happened last night?"

Gecko said, "We held a proper initiation for Ben and Gwen, Komodo ordered us to tie Ben up and we stuck him up there." He pointed upwards, then continued, "He then started kissing Gwen, and that's all I know."

Max looked upwards, seeing Ben tied to the ceiling with silly string and rope. "You tied Ben up and stuck him to the ceiling!" he roared, shaking Gecko furiously.

"Yes, but we did it on Komodo's orders." Gecko said, trying to get free.

"Okay." Max said, dropping Gecko and using the chair to stand on to get to Ben, then began untying him. He got Ben down, then said, "Ben, why'd you let them do this to you?"

"Grandpa, they outnumbered me three to one! I didn't have a chance to go hero!" Ben said, exasperated.

"Okay. I need to go talk to Gwen and Komodo. They have some explaining to do." Max said, walking away.

A few minutes later, Max reached the place where Komodo and Gwen were most likely to be: in the cabin with Croc and Roadrunner. As he had expected, they were huddled around a table playing poker. Croc had what looked like a cigarette between his fingers, but was in fact a variety of nicotine-free cigarette that Croc had developed, Komodo and Roadrunner were pointing guns at each other to prevent cheating, and Gwen was so close to Komodo that she was half-on, half-off his lap. What he hadn't expected was that the boys wore no shirts, only jeans, and Gwen was practically strangling Roadrunner for looking at her the wrong way.

"Oh, hi, Grandpa! Didn't expect to see you here! What a surprise!" Gwen said, appearing almost nervous about something.

"Gwen, Komodo, I know what happened last night. What I want to know is why." Max said, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Hey, we got caught up in the heat of the moment!" Komodo and Gwen said at the same time.

"That doesn't explain why you ordered Ben to be tied up and stuck to the ceiling of the bathroom!" Max said.

Komodo stood up, causing Gwen to fall off his lap with an indignant squeak. "Look, Max, you don't object to me being warlord, you just object to me being warlord while your grandkids are here!" he yelled, then he began changing. First his musculature changed slightly, then his mouth pushed outward to form a short snout, his skin changed to a green-brown and hardened into scales, and then a tail appeared. He bared his teeth, revealing sharp, jagged points. "Well, I'm tired of you forgetting this and having to say it over and over again, but I'm gonna say it again: I can run this damn camp however I damn well please!"

"Komodo, calm down, old buddy, fuckin' calm down! I'm sure he's just irritated that you did it! He'll get over it!" Croc said, standing up and grabbing Komodo by the arm. Gecko and Ben walked in at the same time that Roadrunner also leapt up and started holding Komodo back.

"Oh, shit!" Gecko said, then ran over, yelling, "Komodo, calm down!" as he grabbed Komodo by the other arm and started pulling backwards. Gecko hit his comm-link, then yelled, "Darkwings, get to the cabin **_NOW!_**"

Within a minute, every member of Darkwing Cabin was in the room holding Komodo back except for Fowl and Ben.

Komodo struggled for a few minutes, then stopped. "Okay, you win." he said, turning back to normal. "Max, I just wanted to show Ben that he can't be the center of the world. As for kissing Gwen, I just wanted to do it because she's really hot."

"You really think so?" Gwen asked, enjoying what she heard.

"Yes." Komodo said.

"What?" Ben yelled, then glared at Komodo. "Gwen's my girlfriend, okay? So stay away from her!"

"And _why _should I stay away from her? You can't do anything about it, Cub."

"Oh, yes I can!" Ben yelled, then started activating the Omnitrix. When the flash of green light faded, he was Gray Matter. "Oh, brother."

"Is that the best you can do?" Komodo scoffed, utterly disappointed.

"Nope. I can create an electromagnetic neural disruptor by combining a zero-point energy power cell with a quantum electrosequencer, a magnetic phase-sequencing crystal, and an electron-current generator. Then all you have to do is hook them together, turn it on, and, presto! Instant deadly weapon!"

"Okay, I didn't understand all of that, but I think I understood enough. Were you just threatening us?"

"No, I was threatening you." Ben replied. "I could also cook your brain into a viscous, lumpy liquid with a confined beam of microwaves from a high-power, focusable radar, quickly and painfully killing you. Or I could do this!" he exclaimed, climbing up onto Komodo's shoulder, shoving his hand into Komodo's mouth, and making Komodo puke.

"Eeewww!" Gwen said, seeing chunks of bloody meat in the pool of eructated(vomited) stomach acids, which slowly, before their very eyes, melted through the wooden floor and then stopped on a layer of metal with an unusually shiny and varnished surface.

"Not pretty, but effective." Ben, still as Gray Matter, said.

It was indeed effective, for Komodo was cussing better than Croc, yelling and shaking his fist at Ben, and generally making his anger very well known. Finally, he just settled for yelling, "You're dead, Tennyson!"

"Oh, Komodo, please don't kill him? For me?" Gwen said pleadingly, giving her best puppy-dog face

"Look, baby, you're hot, but not hot enough to make me not kill Cub!" Komodo snapped, then chased after Ben, who had returned to normal and taken off

"Okay, then I'm just going to have to stop you." Gwen said under her breath, turning the dial on her Omnitrix and hitting it. After the red light faded, she was an alien that appeared strangely human, except for the pale skin, fangs, and wings that, when furled up, appeared as just small, rod-like protrusions running parallel to the outside of the arm. She took off, running out the door, unfurling the wings, and leaping into the sky. She quickly overtook Komodo, then landed in front of him, saying, "Leave him alone." in a low-pitched, hissing voice that vaguely reminded Komodo of nails running down a chalkboard.

"Okay, I'll leave him alone." Komodo said, adding, "For now." under his breath, then saying aloud, "Nice choice. An Epsilon Eridanian Nightstalker. Very dangerous alien. It's also known for its extremely . . . promiscuous mating habits."

"Good." Gwen said, then took off again, landing beside Ben, who had stopped to watch what was going on. Gwen said, "Hey, Ben, I think we should call this one Nosferatu, after the legends of undead vampires.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Ben said, fascinated by the creature Gwen had become.

"Well, want to head back to the cabin?" Gwen asked.

"Okay." Ben replied, then started walking towards the cabin, whereas Gwen took to the air.

When they got back to the cabin, they found that Croc was cycling and cleaning several guns of varying calibers and models.

"Like my gun collection? You'd better say yes, because it took me a damn sight more than five years longer than it should've to get even half of the one's I really wanted. I like to go hunting. What I hunt depends on where it's located and how much gas is in the chopper. What caliber I use depends depends on my mood and on the general size of what I'm hunting. If I'm in a good mood and confident enough, I'll take on a crocodile with a .22 caliber. If I want to collect endangered animals to breed, which I have a legal permit to do on Earth and several other planets, I'll use a tranquilizer and a net gun." Croc said, beaming with pride over his collection, which really did seem amazing.

"Sweet!" Ben exclaimed, looking at some of the bigger guns. "Could I go with you next time you go hunting?" he asked excitedly.

"Fuck it, Cub, you don't even have to ask! All you gotta do is tell me that you want to hunt, and, by God, I'll get you all set up with licenses and everything. Next trip's in a week. Me and the gang, we're gonna go and hunt ourselves some genetically enhanced, fifteen-foot-plus polar bear. You think you can handle a heavy-duty .55 shotgun?" Croc said, obviously enthusiastic that Ben had asked.

"I dunno. I probably could, if I could go as Four-Arms, one of the aliens on this watch." Ben said.

"Okay, good! Training starts tomorrow! Meet me in the firing range behind the camp at six-thirty sharp. You'll be awake by six, I can guarantee that much." Croc said. "I'll have everything ready by then."

"Okay." Ben said, followed by, "Who else is gonna be on the hunting trip with us?"

"Komodo, Roadrunner, Gecko, Wildcat, and Tigress." Croc answered, finishing cycling the last gun and putting it in its case.

A/N: The longest chapter yet, but it's gonna be nothing compared to the next one, which'll be at least 5000-6000 words, so don't expect it for about two or three months.


	9. Target Practice and other stuff

Hi, I'm Squirrel's brother. I'll be writing the next two chapters to give him a break. Tell me what you think of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben laid on his bunk with a open comic book. It was "Galactic Gladiator!" a future meets ancient rome story. _In the comic book earth is ruled by a Roman-based empire. There's no justice on earth except for Tyres, a escaped slave and now the worlds last chance for justice. On the cover there was a large man, clad in a gladiator's outfit with the helment and feather thing._

"Like that comic book?" Gecko asked as he seemed to materialize out of thin air onto his bunk. Ben jumped at the sound of Gecko's voice and fell off of his bunk bed. "agggghhhh!" Ben screamed as he hit the floor and got the wind knocked out of him. "You Ok?" Gecko asked as he looked at Ben from his bunk. He then seemed to dematerialize and rematerialize at Ben's side and helped him up. "Sorry about that, I tend to do that to people." Gecko stated as he opened a floor bored and pulled out two cokes. Now these weren't cans but grade a glass bottles. Earlier Roadrunner had explained to Ben that the cabin was filled with hidden compartments and that Ben would get one as soon as they cleared out one of the extra ones. Gecko handed Ben a coke and then began to guzzle his.

Ben accepted the coke and began to try to open it. Ben fiddled with the bottle until finally Gecko pointed Ben towards the bottle opener, located at the end of Croc's bunk. "So, are you a teleporter or anything?" Ben questioned as he opened his bottle and began to drink. "No, I just bend light around myself, causing me to turn invisible. Even from scanners and such." Gecko explained and pulled a biker calendar from under his bed. You know, the ones with the scantily-clad chicks. "What do you know, Wildcat's birthday is coming up." Gecko pointed out and then put the calendar away.

That brought up a question Ben had been thinking about. "So, how old is everybody?" Ben wondered out loud. Gecko grinned before answering. "well most people in darkwing cabin are at least 12, including myself. Komodo is 13 and Croc is 15. Tigress is 13 and Wildcat is turning 13." and then Roadrunner walked in. he was levitating a book in mid air as he walked in. "Hey Cub, hey Gecko." he said before sitting at the cabin's desk. "Wait, you can levitate stuff?" Ben said confused. Roadrunner nodded and went began reading again. "Man, your nicknames make no sense, except for Komodo's." Ben stated, very confused.

The two bunk mates just started laughing. "You thought that our nicknames represented our powers? Did you now?" Roadrunner said as Gecko did his laughing fit that would put the greatest comedian's audience to shame. "Yes. I sorta, kinda did." Ben said, embarassed. "No, mate, our nicknames represent our personalities. Like I'm a shameless coward and Roadrunner just runs by the greatest opportunities. I bet you he'll never get laid." Gecko said the last part in a whisper. Ben barely understood what Gecko meant. Gecko chuckled and didn't notice the shadow standing over him and Ben. "You think your so funny, don't you?" Roadrunner said with an evil smile. "Gulp." Gecko said and then vanished right as Roadrunner jumped at him. He then reappeared on his bunk. Roadrunner gave an evil cackle and then pointed his right arm at Gecko. Like magic Gecko was lifted off the bunk and slammed against the roof. Ben just stayed quiet and slowly made his way to the door. He reached for the doork nob but a invisible force yanked him back to the action. He landed on the wooden spool that they used as a table and his weight crushed it like a bug.

Ben gasped for air and then Gecko crashed into him. They both landed in a pile next to the door. "Good luck." Gecko commented before he vanished into thin air. Ben sat up and in a quick motion activated his Omnitrix. "Yes, Ghost freak!" Ben said in that chain saw voice as he vanished like Gecko. He decided to go see Gwen and maybe pull a trick on Komodo. As he floated to the lake where Gwen was, he spotted Wildcat up in one of the trees with a book, no, even better, a diary. "It would be sneaky, but, what the heck?" Ben said and then floated next to Amy, invisible of course.

Amy had reddish hair with purple eyes, very weird. She was writing in a diary and Ben spotted the word's "Komodo" and "hot" in several sentences. Here's the details.

_"Dear Diary. We have two new kids in darkwing cabin, both really nice. Gwen is the more mature and sensible one of the group while her boyfriend, Ben, is annoying and is too brave for his own good but nice nonetheless. He also hates Komodo like I hate the Queen. Speaking of Komodo, he's been great this year as warlord and looking as hot as ever. We're still friends, which isn't what I always want to be. I wonder if Gecko's love sheet has changed at all? We're going on a hunting trip soon, so Komodo would without a doubt be near the shooting range. Croc's been practicing a lot this past week. He without a doubt wants to show that he's better than the Queen. Well gotta go, we're playing truth or dare tonight."_

Amy packed up her stuff and jumped off the tree, landing like a cat. "beeeeep." and with a red flash, Ben was Ben and he fell on his back. After regaining his breath he headed to the lake. Question's were running through his mind, who's this Queen and why does Croc want to prove that he's better? Ben finally reached the lake where Gwen and the others were swiming. "Enjoying your stay?" Komodo asked as he came out from behind a tree. He looked different this time. Instead of the jacket he wore a red vest with a black shirt and a red bandana on his head. "Besides the fact that Roadrunner almost killed me and you are trying to steal Gwen, pretty crappy." Ben replied and Komodo just grinned, showing his white jagged teeth as his eyes became red and lizard like.

"If I was you, I would enjoy the time you have before you enter the forest of the doomed." Komodo replied in a unusual and very scratchy voice. "Wha...?" Ben said as he backed off then a sly grin streched across his face. Komodo was first shocked by Ben's smirk but then grinned right back. "What are you gonna do, use the device on your wrist to beat me?" Komodo said and then unleashed a chain saw crackle. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Ben quickly dialed his watch and slammed it down. Two horns came out of his chin and he grew ten times his size. "What? I'm the same species as the guy that worked with Six Six." Ben gasped but then grinned evily. Komodo just seemed to slide back into the forest and dissapear. "You're not getting away!" Ben roared and took off into the forest after Komodo.

Mountain fog was every where in the forest, making it hard as hell to follow Komodo. The forest was dense but Ben's new form just burst through the trees like tissue paper. Ben spotted a figure about ten feet in front of him. With a grunt, Ben dashed at the figure. He leaped at komodo but noticed it wasn't Komodo but he was too late. Ben smashed into the tree and soon was in mid air, over a large swamp. Ben covered his head with his arms and braced for impact. The impact caused a huge wave and also caused Ben to tumble head over heels in the water. Then it was all over. Ben sat demorphed in the murky swamp water, soaked. Apparently people heard the fall as people surrounded the lake, most laughing. Gwen was among the crowd and she waved to Ben. Too ashamed to wave, he got up and saw Komodo on top of the cliff. Ben looked at Komodo, but lowered his head in shame. He walked past the crowd, deep into the thick forest. Even though nobody said it, they all knew that Komodo had crushed his spirits and him, too.

Ben walked through the forest, hanging his head in shame. It started to drizzle but Ben barely noticed it. He kept on lifting his feet and walking, not knowing where to go. Water dropped from his face, was it tears or just rain? The rain got heavier and he could barely keep from slipping in the mud, but he kept walking. Voices ran through his head and he remembered everything that had happened. Finally it was too much, he lost his footing and fell backwards into the mud. He just laid there, his eyes blinking every time water hit his eyes. "Ben." a voice softly said in Ben's mind. "Ben." it said again. "Gwen?" Ben said and then got right up, he then began to run up the hill. Slipping every now and then but soon was on top. Ben's eye's widened as he saw the camp. It was dark out but he saw the light from the cabin.

He pushed himself over there, grunting. When he reached the door, he put his left hand against it and pushed. He felt life rush back into his numb body as he felt the cabin's warmth. There Gwen laid on Komodo's bunk, asleep. He was about to wake her when he heard "Don't wake her." Ben saw Komodo sitting on his bunk, calm as ever, but he was mad. "She's been up most of the night waiting for you, it's only fair that you let her sleep." Komodo commented. "She was worried about you, she cares about you and you go run off." Komodo said before jumping down from the bunk. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." Komodo muttered before exiting the cabin. Ben just fell on his bunk and drifted to sleep on his cozy bed.

Komodo closed the cabin door behind him. Lighting cut across the sky as he walked through the mud. His feet sank deep into the ground but he just picked up his feet and kept on going. Finally he got up the hill. There was a small cabin with a light on. Komodo just pushed the door open and sat down on a green sofa. soon he laid down and drifted off to sleep. Outside Beetle reached his cabin and tried to open the door. Too bad that Komodo locked the door.

Ben was deep asleep and dreaming. _He was in knight's armor and riding Wildmutt towards a large floating castle. Gwen stood atop the highest tower, wearing the clothes of a princess. "Oh, the great Ben has come to rescue me." Gwen said as she spun around. Ben just gave her a blank look. "Just defeat the damn dragon and rescue me!" Gwen shouted, very frustrated. "Dragon?" Ben said in shocked but regained his cool. "I shall slay this dragon for you my love. Man, could this get anymore mushy?" Ben whispered the last part to himself. "I heard that!" "Sorry." Ben quickly replied, uneasy but set off towards the castle anyway._

_"Leave!" a scratchy voice boomed through the dream land. "What the hell?" Ben said as his Wildmutt threw him from the seat. The over sized poodle ran off scared like the puppy he was. "Oowww." Ben moaned as he stood up, only to see creatures come out of the ground around him. The land became a swamp as a crocodile, a giant gecko and a snake surrounded him. "Fresh food!" they all said and Ben soon realized that they were Gecko, Croc and Roadrunner but as reptiles. Ben unsheathed his sword and swung out at them but they were too fast. Gecko bit Ben's leg but got a mouthful of broken teeth as Ben kicked him. Using his sword, Ben whacked Croc with the flat end and knocked him out, leaving Roadrunner. Ben took care of him by punching him right between the eyes. The three reptiles soon woke up and dissapeared in the swamp._

_Ben ran at the castle, panting like a dog but he soon got close to it. "Ben look out!" Gwen cried and then fainted. Ben was around to look around when the ground shook, sending him in the air and landing in the mud. He watched in horror as the huge castle doors shook. No sooner than it all started, it stopped. Ben slowly got up, just to be hit by the flying doors. Ben was trapped, forcing him to watch as a huge dragon flew out of the castle, destroying part of it. His eye's were blood red and burning with rage. His red scales made it look like he was covered in blood. It had a mane of gold feathers that surrounded its head. Ben just watched frozen as it landed in front of him. "Hello Ben." it said in a blood chilling voice. Only one word came to Ben's mind, "Komodo"_

_Rage filled ben as he threw the door off of him. He tore off one of his gauntlets to reveal the Omnitrix. "It's Hero time!" Ben shouted with a smirk. He dialed in four arm's place and smashed it down. A second pair of arms sprouted and so did another pair of eyes. Ben was Fourarms but in shining silver armor. His sword also got huge. Ben grabbed his weapon and charged at Komodo, swinging his great sword. Komodo took to the air but not before Ben slashed his foot. Letting out a scream of pain, he flew at Ben. A beam of fire shot out of his mouth, white hot. Ben dodged the beam and leaped at him, swinging his mighty sword. He was fast, but Komodo was faster, the dragon's front hand shot out, smashing Ben to the ground. The air was knocked from Ben but he still had enough for one final battle cry. "Gwen!" he shouted as he grabbed his sword and stabbed Komodo's hand, making him let go of Ben and take to the air. _

_Ben again leaped at Komodo, punching him right in the face, showing no mercy. The dragon was driven back and fell back to earth. Ben jumped off and saw Komodo hit the ground, causing a crater. Ben landed next to him, ready to kill. Komodo then began shrinking and turning human. However, Komodo wasn't there once he was done demorphing, but an 8-year-old kid was there instead. Ben gasped, confused. This boy looked nothing like Komodo. His face wasn't that of a warlord but a scared kid. Ben tuirned to look at Gwen. She was standing up and then shouted "Fuck the world!". _

_His dream world soon faded but "fuck the world" could still be heard. _Ben shot up in his bed with the song, "Fuck the world!" playing all around him. "Sorry." a voice said as the music turned off. Ben sighed with relief and looked around. Gecko, Roadrunner and Fowl were dead asleep on their bunks and Gwen was waking up. What surprised Ben and Gwen the most was that Croc was in the middle of the cabin with a distillery (you know, like the kind used to make moonshine whiskey.))The oldest member of the cabin was drinking a clear substance in a graduated cylinder. "What you doing?" Gwen asked, confused. "Drinking." Croc replied. "What?" She questioned. "Moonshine Whiskey." was all Croc said. "But your under aged." Gwen commented, wondering if Croc was on steroids or possibly drugs, too? "It's non-alcoholic. We used Beaver's chemistry set and some stuff we found around the camp. Want a try? By the way, that was my alarm clock, you'll get used to it. It's better than Gecko's, 'I like big butts!' CD." Croc said and Ben took another beaker. It tasted quite good.

"Well Ben, see you at the shooting range, 6:30 sharp, enough time to take a shower, get some breakfast and make out with Gwen. By the way, the name for the cabin is the 'Swamp', you know, from M.A.S.H?" Croc commented before leaving. Gwen headed to the girl's side of the cabin, obviously still mad at Ben. Ben did as Croc said and got a shower then some breakfast at the mess tent. Ben was in line and soon it was his turn to get some food. Instead of the mushy oatmeal, Ben got some pancakes. "Komodo's treat. Say's that he was kinda mean with that initiation prank the other night, don't worry, there's no poison in the pancakes. Every sunday is Pancake day, just to let you know." Beetle explained as Ben got the rest of his food, a small milk carton and a few sausage links. "Thanks, but instead, can you transfer this to Gwen Tennyson and let me have the oatmeal." Ben explained and Beetle agreed, giving him the oatmeal instead of the pancakes. "That's what Komodo said you'd do." Beetle commented as ben walked to a table.

Gwen was sitting at a all-girls table with Wildcat, Tigress and Squirrel. The other girls were off doing other stuff. "Man, this oatmeal stinks." Gwen moaned but Tigress and Wildcat didn't complain. They were eating like they hadn't eaten in a month. "You'll get used to it." Squirrel replied and didn't notice the pancakes heading at their table. "Miss Tennyson?" Beetle asked and Gwen raised her hand. "Here you go, a gift from your boyfriend." Beetle said as he gave her the pancakes. Gwen's eyes went wide. "Ben got this for me?" Gwen asked, surprised. "Well Komodo told me to give the pancakes to Ben and he gave them to you. Ahh, young love. So many painful memories." Beetle finished before running out of the room, crying.

"Yo, girlfriend. You've got a nice boyfriend. Ummm, can I have those crackers?" Squirrel asked and Gwen gave them to her, who ate them, package and all. "I guess he is nice." Gwen thought out loud before eating. "Hey, after breakfast, let's check out these cool aliens on the Omnitrix?" She asked and her friends nodded.

Ben finished his oatmeal and took off. He walked out of the mess tent, happy to be away from that crappy food. As he began to walk his stomach grumbled. "Maybe I should have eaten more, or more hamburgers." Ben said slyly and began messing with the Omnitrix. Soon he pressed down and got the need for speed. He zoomed down the mountain as XLR8, soon leaving the mountains behind him. "Now, where's a McDonald's?" Ben thought. "Ha!" he said as he spotted one. He grabbed some food and soon took off back to the mountains. "Almost there." Ben shouted right before a red flash. His clumsy human body went head over heels as he tumbled to the base of the mountains. "Agghhh Shoot." Ben curssed as he rubbed his head. "Nothing to do but wait and eat." Ben muttered and began eating. Five minutes later the light was green. "Ok, I have...5 minutes." Ben shouted and pressed the omnitrix but on the wrong one. "What? Treevine! That stupid plant-thing?! Just peachy." He complained but started to climb anyway.

Ben crawled uponto the top of the mountain, demorphed and panting like a dog. None the less, he took off running to the back of the camp. "30 seconds!" ben moaned as he checked his watch but keep on going. At the shooting range, Croc was looking at his watch. "3...2...1." He counted and Ben burst into the room. "Nice to see you join us."Croc commented as he got a bullet proof vest from the cabin for Ben. "Us?" Ben questioned and Croc gestured to Komodo and about five ten year olds. "Put this on, Gecko's coming soon and he's a lame shot. Here's a small and stubby pistol." Croc handed Ben a old style, stubby revolver.

"What, but you said I'd get a shotgun!" Ben stammered. "Dude, first work on your arm, then comes shotgun." Croc explained as he got himself a rifle. Ben's arm wasn't bad but it wasn't great. "Hey Ben, try that shotgun over there." Gecko said as he walked in and Croc turned around to clean his rifle. "Ok." Ben said excited as he picked up the shotgun. "This is gonna be sweet!" Ben thought as he took aim. The targets looked like different aliens but they were just outlines not a clear image. Ben pulled the trigger and three things happened at once.

Ben was knocked flat on his back from the force of the gun. Then the gun when flying and landed hard on the ground, causing a second bullet to shoot out and put a sunroof in the ceiling. Last but not least, Gwen walked in. Everyone was looking shocked, except for Komodo and Croc, who smirked. Then the newcomers just burst out laughing and Gecko was the ring leader. Laughing his trained laugh, Gecko almost choked himself. "You really thought you could use that shotgun?" a young boy shouted. "Oh, like you could do any better?" Ben shouted back. "We can't but Komodo can, even if you tie his right arm behind his back and his left arm's been hit by a hammer." he replied, grinning. "Prove it." Ben said daringly.

Komodo walked over to Croc, who already had a hammer out. Croc brought the hammer down hard on Komodo's arm but he didn't even wince. Next he tied his right arm behind his back. and using his left arm grabbed the shot gun. Croc reloaded it and gave it back to Komodo. The warlord aimed the gun and fired, bull's eye. The bullet was right through the head of what looked like gray matter, same size too. As for the recoil, Komodo barely even moved.. Ben looked astonished at the performance. "Croc, good luck." Komodo said before walking away, his left arm was as good as new. First Ben suspected foul play but then again if you hit Four arms, he didn't usually get hurt badly due to protective skin, maybe that was the same with Komodo.

Gwen stayed and watched for a while before leaving. She headed out of the shooting range, wondering what to do now. "Hey, Vixen?" Squirrel shouted to her as she and the other girls, along with Gecko in a head lock, approached. "What's going on?" Gwen asked, way confused. "Remember, we're gonna check out those aliens, Tigress brought Gecko along to identify the aliens." Beaver explained and the girls headed to the lake. Gwen activated the Omnitrix and began to looked through them until she found one that looked like a leaner four arms. "Here goes something." Gwen muttered and she slammed it down. Her eyes turned completly yellow as she began to get bigger and a little more muscular. A curved horn came sprouted out of her head and she became blue with four arms and no mouth. "Cool!" Gwen said leaving the others baffled, except for Gecko and Beaver. "You have no mouth!" Hawk shouted. "What are you talking about? I'm speaking just fine." Gwen said and looked at the water to see no mouth. Gwen freaked out, screaming. "It's a Nightmarcher, the perfect assassin and fighter. They speak using telepathy, when they do that it's two way, allowing the other person to talk telepathically to you, basically a two way radio." Gecko explained, laughing. "Remember to drink a lot of milk." Gecko continued.

"Why?" Gwen asked, boiling with rage and pointed at Gecko. With a zooming like sound, something shot out of Gwens's arm and embedded itself to the ground next to Gecko. It was sharpened like a pencil with a sharp top and had a spiraling design. "That's why." Gecko stated grinning. Tigress pulled the object out of the ground and they examined it. "What is it?" Hawk asked, as confused as the others. "It's bone!" Komodo said as he walked up. "Bone?" everyone repeated. "Yes. A Nightmarcher has rapid bone growth. I won't explain it, due to being disgusting and bone chilling but I will tell you, it's deadly. Before you use that form in training, have Squirrel help you with aiming." Komodo said before he and Gecko walked away.

Ben was sweating like a pig in a oven as he exited the shooting range. With a small limp, due to he being thrown back from the shot gun, he made his way to the lake, passing Komodo and Gecko. Gecko was talking "All the beasties are growing at a fine rate and. . . hi, Ben." Gecko said and stopped talking until Ben was out of ear-shot. With a shrug, Ben continued to the lake and jumped 6 feet in the air when he saw Gwen.

"Aggggghhhhhhhhh!" Ben shouted as he fell on his butt, right onto a large sleeping lizard with two heads. The Lizard leaped in the air and bit Ben's nose. "Ohhggaggooo!" Ben exclaimed as he sat right up and tried to pull the lizard from his nose. Gwen and the others watched stunned at Ben's new variety of curse words. He was good, but not like Croc. "Fuckin swamp bastards!" He spat and with one final tug, pulled the lizard off of him but it caused him to fall back into the lake. "Yuk!" he sputtered as he tried to rub the lake gunk off of his tongue before it went numb. The girls laughed, even Gwen but Ben could't hear it due to lack of a talking implement.

Ben stopped trying to clean the gunk from his tongue when suddenly he heard a echoing sound in his head. "What was that?" he said after a few seconds but he had a idea. Ben leapt from the lake with a grin. "What does that alien do?" he asked excited as he walked over. "It looks like some off breed of fourarms but smaller and without...a mouth." Ben was no doubt confused.

"Telepathic." Squirrel said.

Ben was still confused. "How does it eat?" he questioned, the only one thinking about something so stupid.

"Yeah, how?" Gwen thought and everyone heard it too. But ironically Gwen was already hungry and before anybody could notice, a blue beam shot out of a gem on her horn and enveloped a can of soda that Squirrel hadn't opened yet.

"Hey!! That was mine!!" Squirrel yelled as the can disappeared, and then reappeared totally empty.

"Ummm, what just happened?" Ben and Gwen asked simultaneously.

"That is how they eat." Squirrel said.

"Wow!! That is totally awesome!" Ben and Gwen said together.

"So, how about seeing another one?" Squirrel asked.

"Okay." Gwen said, then pressed the Omnitrix symbol and returned to normal. She then switched through the various forms and found one that she hadn't seen before. It appeared to be a six-legged version of Wildmutt, except it had nine widely-spaced eyes arranged in the shape of an octagon with the ninth eye in the center and was more lupine, or wolf-like, with a steeply-sloping head where the eyes were located. Gwen gave a gasp of suprise, then said, "Whoa! I can see exactly where everything is. Ben, you are standing exactly three feet, five-and-a-half inches from where I'm standing. Squirrel, your shirt extends exactly 1.5 inches farther from your chest than it does from your stomach, indicating that you have a one inch-thick utility belt with various spy gear attatched."

"Wow. You're good." Squirrel said, shedding the shirt to reveal a black tank-top with a utility belt strapped around it. "I always carry this stuff around to spy on people with."

"Not suprising that you could see that. The Neanderalian Depthseer has nine widely-spaced eyes, giving it depth perception that is unrivaled by anything else in the Local Group of galaxies." Hawk, who had just walked up, said.

"Awesome!" Ben said.

"Yep. If a Depthseer can't detect how far away something is, then it's blind." Hawk said.

"Guys, let's go see if Beaver's latest modification to the Zero Point Modules worked." Squirrel suggested.

"What's a Zero Point Module?" Ben asked.

"A Z.P.M. is a device with incredible power, derived from vacuum energy extracted from an artificially-created micro-universe. They can have functioning lifetimes of millions of years. Beaver's been trying to link the three that power the base together so that they can draw vacuum energy from _our_ space-time and use that. However, new particles are constantly created and destroyed, until the creation of particles that cannot be contained in this universe causes a catastrophic core meltdown that would destroy most of the solar system. Beaver's figured out that a metaphasic subspace gateway could be used to divert the unstable particles back into a micro-universe where they can exist. The Z.P.M.'s would then extract vacuum energy from the unstable particles. The extraction from our space-time would then be reset, so as to create particles that _can _be contained in this universe. The cycle would continually reset." Hawk said, grinning when she saw the look of utter confusion on Ben's face.

"So, _what's_ a Zero Point Module?" Ben asked.

Gwen, having returned to normal, laughed, then said, "Basically, it uses energy from a different universe. Beaver's been trying to get it to use energy from our universe, but getting energy from our universe causes uncontainable particles to eventually be created. Beaver thinks that a gateway into a miniature universe would work to put the dangerous particles into a universe that could contain them. It would then reset, starting to create stable particles again, while the Z.P.M.'s would use the unstable ones during the reset."

"Okay, so it uses energy from a different universe. Beaver's been trying to get it to use energy from our universe, but that doesn't work. So she wants to use a gateway to transfer the dangerous particles into another universe. The system would then reset, starting the creation of less-dangerous particles again, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gwen said, then continued, "Let's go check it out."

The group headed up towards a cabin several hundred feet higher up the mountain. When they got there, they found themselves in an airlock. Everyone then got into a hazmat suit, then entered the next room, where they saw Beaver bent over a triangular pedestal, with a cylindrical object at each corner. She looked up, then said, "Hey, guys. You're just in time to witness the test."

"Is it going to be cool?" Ben asked, and Beaver laughed.

"If you like awesome pyrotechnics displays, then it's going to be the coolest thing you've ever seen here." she said.

"Wow." Ben said.

"Save it for when I turn everything on." Beaver said, then began to flip switches and press buttons. She then pressed a large, red button, and then sparks began to fly . . . literally. As the three Z.P.M.s powered up, they were emitting multicolored sparks, which began to connect, and then Beaver yelled, "Yes!!!!"

Ben looked at a gauge, then said, "Is this needle supposed to be in the red zone?"

Beaver came over, then said, "Oh, shit! The particle creation process is spiralling out of control! Don't panic!" She then flipped a panel open, revealing a mass of wires and crystals. She reached in, then pulled several wires out of the crystal ports that they were connected to. The Z.P.M.s began to stop sparking, resuming their normal glow.

"I just don't get it. What went wrong?" Beaver said.


End file.
